


All I can do is run away from myself

by WolfKomoki



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delsin was afraid of himself; of what he had become. So afraid that all he could do was run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I can do is run away from myself

**Author's Note:**

> Infamous Second Son is owned by Suckerpunch Productions.

          “Hey Delsin I need you up here.” Reggie spoke into the phone.

          “Dude, you will not believe what that beeping was I-“ Delsin started to say.

          “Just get up here, okay? I found a bus full of relief workers that’s stuck.” Reggie spoke into the phone.

          “I’m trying to convince them to just abandon the bus, but they don’t want to abandon all the medical supplies on top.” Reggie told him.

          “Well just tell em to hold on. I’ll get the bus unstuck.” Delsin told him.

“Delsin I know what you’re thinking and _don’t_.” Reggie snapped.

          “Dude, I just took out a fleet of quad-copters. I think I can dig out a bus.” Delsin scoffed. He shot a fireball at the stones, which only tore a tiny chunk off.

          “Okay, this isn’t working.” Delsin sighed as he destroyed the barriers blocking the bus. “I.Am.Unstoppable!” He smiled.

          “Delsin I told you not to-“ Reggie started to say.

          “How else are they going to get free?” Delsin exclaimed.

          “Delsin, I told you not to-“ Delsin angrily hung up the phone after that sentence. What was his problem? He just used his powers to save people, and now he doesn’t want him to help? Delsin sighed and continued to help anyway. When he was free he knocked on the bus, demanding to be let in.

Reggie pointed to his phone, indicating he wanted to talk.

          “Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me!” Delsin muttered under his breath.

          “Hello?” He sighed into the phone.

          “Delsin, we’ve got a problem. Some of the people on the bus, they saw you doing your super thingy to clear the way and they’re afraid of you.” Reggie sighed.

          “What?” Delsin sighed.

          “I told you man, Bio-terrorists aren’t especially…popular.” Reggie sighed. That made Delsin angry. He couldn’t believe that his own brother would call him that slur.

          “Come on man I can’t let you on that bus.” Reggie sighed.

          “So what am I like Rosa Parks and they want me to sit in the back of the bus?” Reggie growled, hiding the hurt he feels.

“No, they want you to sit outside the bus. Look they don’t want you in here alright? They said if you get on they’re getting off.” Reggie tried to reason with him.

          “You think I can’t bust this door down?” Delsin threatened, the anger seeping through his voice.

          “Don’t you dare! These people have never seen anything like you before and they’re scared. And I can’t blame them.” Reggie shrieked.

That was the point that Delsin couldn’t take his words anymore.

          “ _Goodbye_ Reggie.” Delsin’s voice was broken as he said this, and that’s when he ran off, the hurt on his face.

          “Delsin wait! I’m sorry!” He tried to say, but it was too late. Delsin was already gone. Delsin had gotten to the tunnel when he ran off.

          “Hey! It’s one of those freaks! It’s a bioterrorist!” A voice called.

          “Wait I’m not-“ Delsin tried to say. Delsin cried out when he was met with bullets, collapsing as the people in the tunnel shot him down.

When he collapsed, the phone called Reggie.

          “Delsin I heard gunshots. Are you okay?” Reggie spoke into the phone. Smoke wrapped around Delsin as his powers began to heal him.

Delsin was still unconscious at this point, so he didn’t answer.

          “Delsin? Delsin? ANSWER ME!” Reggie shouted. Delsin slowly woke up after he was healed to see Reggie on the phone.

          “What did you decide that you wanted something to do with a ‘bioterrorist’ after all?” Delsin coldly asked, slowly getting up.

          “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you okay, I heard gunshots!” Reggie asked with confusion.

          “Why the fuck do you care?” Delsin snapped.

          “You don’t honestly believe that I’d want you _dead_ do you?” Reggie asked with shock.

          “Well your words didn’t exactly help!” Delsin screamed.

          “Damn it Delsin I’m _sorry!_ Come back here, please.” Reggie sobbed.

          “ _NO._ ” Delsin enunciated, running towards the bridge as he hung up the phone. When he got to the bridge, he saw the bus start to fall.

          “Shit, the bus!” Delsin gasped as he crossed the bridge. The bus had fallen and Reggie was hanging onto the edge by a thread.

          “Delsin? Help me please!” Reggie called. Delsin jumped over there and pulled him.

          “I’m still angry with you, but I’m not going to let you die.” Delsin coldly informed him.

          “Delsin, come on. I said I was sorry!” Reggie shrieked, gently grabbing his face as he made him look at him. That was when Delsin gave him the coldest glare he had ever seen. When Reggie let him go Delsin started to take off again, and that’s when he grabbed his arm.

          “ _WHAT_?” Delsin growled, irritated at Reggie for not letting him leave.

          “Would you just stop and fucking talk to me?” He sighed. Reggie rarely swore, and when he did, he means business.

          “I want you to leave me the _fuck_ ALONE!” He screamed, fire coming to his hands, a response to his anger.

          “Okay, okay, just take it easy.” Reggie begged, grabbing his hands in an attempt to calm him. Delsin’s heart started pounding. He could feel his throat tightening up. _What am I? Am I even human anymore?_

Delsin’s breath hitched in his throat as he started to hyperventilate. He was so afraid. Afraid of himself, afraid of his powers, hell he was even afraid of Reggie. He was feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen as the panic settled in.

          His smoke fizzled and appeared rapidly as he couldn’t control his breathing.

          “ _Breathe_ Delsin. You’re okay.” Reggie spoke, trying to keep calm as Delsin continued to hyperventilate.

          “Breathe with me. In, out. In, out.” Reggie instructed. Reggie’s voice sounded far away to Delsin.

          “Match your breathing to my count. Can you do that?” Reggie asked, slowly counting in an attempt to get Delsin’s breathing under control. Delsin’s frantic breathing was coming in spurts, which was better than hyperventilating. At least he was managing to breathe a little bit, even if it was very fast.

          “Good, you’re doing good! Just breathe Delsin.” Reggie reassured him. Reggie’s voice finally reached his ears as he matched his breathing to Reggie’s count. Eventually he finally managed to breathe.

          Delsin was tired. His panic attacks tended to take a lot out of him.

          “Jesus Delsin! You alright?” Reggie asks with concern.

          “Tired.” He simply stated, slowly falling asleep.

          “Hey, hey, don’t fall asleep now!” Reggie called, trying to get him to at least get in the truck. Delsin was too tired to open his eyes, to which Reggie sighed.

          “Alright Delsin.” Reggie sighed, draping him over his shoulder as he carried him to the truck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
